thrivefandomcom-20200213-history
Faction: Birthright Syndicate
This page pertains to the collaborative "Thrive Universe" project, and is not necessarily part of Thrive's official development. More information here. "History shows time and time again the fate of those who would lead our race down the path of weakness." Summary The Birthright Syndicate is a dangerous militant faction of pirates that operates within Thyron Federation space. This makes it similar to the Twin Skull Cartel, which the Syndicate has friendly relations with. However, where the Cartel operates in delicate secrecy to avoid its operations being thwarted by police activity, the Syndicate is much more blatant and forceful in its activities, and has the firepower to do so. Most notorious is its practice of intercepting civilian ships and holding them for ransom, threatening to destroy the ship (thus killing its passengers) should the relevant authorities fail to pay this ransom. Motivations "The truth betrays your hypocrisy, Admiral. You say we bring disorder, but who are the senators to lead us down the path of self-destructive weakness?" At first glance, the Syndicate's operations are entirely economic. However, the primary motivation of the Syndicate is founded in Thyrons' nature. Due to their instinctive tendencies towards aggression and ambition, the majority of ancient Thyron societies were initially Kratocratic in nature; a tyrant would seize power through strength and will. However, changing the way rulers are placed (such as through heredity or elections), the Syndicate claims, gives way to stagnation and weakness. Their frequent example is the Cronestes Empire and its successors, citing their beginnings as a ruthless military machine, only to decline into decadent regimes void of purpose, and eventually collapse into conflict. In this manner, the Syndicate views the Thyron Federation, while representative in nature, as just another empire in decline; collapse is soon to follow. The Syndicate, in turn, views its actions as preparation for this inevitability; with military strength of its own, former Federation systems will be a target for integration into the Syndicate's new empire. Organization Considering the forceful ascent of a new ruler the ideal form of government, the Birthright Syndicate has adopted a kratocratic system of appointing Warlords as central figures. A Warlord is open to be challenged to a duel at any time. The victor either remains or becomes the Warlord. When in power, a Warlord is free to appoint subordinate figures (who may or may not be plotting to overthrow him), who, in turn, may have their positions challenged. This prevents the Syndicate from stagnating into a bureaucracy in full support of the current Warlord. Birthright Syndicate Fleet The Syndicate tends to construct ships itself, funded by its operations. Where Federation ships are vaguely beetle-like (taking cues from Thyron anatomy), Syndicate ships draw inspiration from Bemuge's giant arachnids, which occupy a niche similar to big cats on Earth. For example, windows in Syndicate ships are more numerous, but smaller, but are no less based on compound eyes. In addition, the "hoods" of Syndicate ships are colored silver instead of orange, rise closer to the back of the ship, and feature a triangular bump at the stern, rather than a hood over the engines. These more gracile designs also help cut corners in material usage. Small Vessels The Syndicate's lack of dedicated carrier-type vessels means these smaller ships are usually relegated to defending installations. Javelin-Class Interceptor: Despite being only 5 meters long, the Javelin is not particularly worse or better in combat than its larger adversary, the Ranger. Unlike its ovular counterpart, the Javelin is slightly flatter and tapers to the front, although this does not make it any better at performing in atmospheres. Large Vessels Hunter-Class Corvette: The 20-meter long Hunter is more maneuverable than a Warden, and is more well-armored than a Ranger. Four railguns on each side - two atop, two below - provide defense against pursuing Rangers. Rather than use magnetic cannons like large Federation craft, the Hunter boasts two missile bays. Outside of combat, the Hunter is the primary ship for use in holding civilian craft hostage. Category:Thyron